


We will always be Kings

by oceanicmars



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Achievement Hunter Kings, Alternate Universe - Grand Theft Auto Setting, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, F/M, Fake AH Crew, Gen, M/M, i dunno what to put uhm, if you want me to put any tags i will!!, the fic is now finished
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-08
Updated: 2016-03-29
Packaged: 2018-04-19 17:34:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 17,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4755095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oceanicmars/pseuds/oceanicmars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if one day, you remembered everything about a life you never lived? What if you remembered your love for another in these memories? What would you do?<br/>-- --- --<br/>Reincarnation AU where Ryan remembers his life as a king, as well as his friends from that life, but cannot remember the most important person to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. i can't help but dwell on these memories

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so if you don't know, on tumblr i made a post talking about how i wished to write some drabbles/short stories to help stay inspired and not get extremely bored of writing Red Cap! this is one of those prompts, and it's something i've been thinking about for a while!! hopefully you all enjoy it! <33

The memories of a life Ryan had not lived flooded his mind at age eighteen.

 

He remembers, if that is the correct term in this scenario, a kingdom of wealth, a power greater than any man, and four, no, make that five men.

The memories are fuzzy, but clear enough for him to realize these men were his close friends. That they were all close, that they would die for the other. He remembers the names Geoff, Jack, Michael, and Gavin. The exact details of each man are hard to remember, but he remembers some things that help him put a face to the name

The fifth, for some reason, he can't remember. All he knows the man was important to him, worth more than the kingdom, more that the power. His face is clouded, blurry, and it bothers Ryan so much that he cannot remember this one man. His heart aches at the thought of him after all, it was hard not to be frustrated.

At the same time though, cannot help but wonder why these memories resurfaced, or why he even received them. He acknowledges the fact that they are his memories, but other than that, he doesn't know.

In the end, he decides it's nothing more than a silly dream, a fabrication of his imagination. That's the only logical solution after all.

Even though he tells himself they're fake, he is tormented by dreams, or more specifically, memories of the past life. They are all kings, close comrades, they fight creatures of evil, defend their land. He protects the man whose name he cannot remember from neighboring kingdoms. They are always together.

It's age twenty he decides that he wants to find these men once more. Learn if they are in this world alongside him, if they too remember things about this past life. He also wishes to help himself understand these memories, and possibly ease his conscious.

 

It's not easy. Ryan only has a first name, and a vague description about each man. For example, he knows Michael had curly, red hair, or that Geoff was a man of tired eyes filled with wisdom. Not the best descriptions in the world.

That, and Ryan had no idea if these men even looked the same. For all he knows, he may not look the same as the past self.

 

But he felt like he could find them. Believed they were out there.

Believed the man that he couldn't remember was someone out there. He needed to find him, even if he didn't know why.

* * *

 

He meets Geoff first, in an unexpected way, at age twenty three.

 

Ryan is in a bar, downtown Los Santos, when he hears yelling happening in the corner of the shop. He ignores it, wanting nothing to do with the situation. In fact, he just wants to go home, the only reason he was here was because he heard some man with ' _the goods_ ' named Michael would be here.

Hopefully, it was the Michael he needed.

The yelling gets louder as time passes. He sighs, and begins to collect his things. Michael was a no show, that, or he missed Michael when the man walked in. He doesn't want to stay around either, not with the yelling get even louder-

" _Mother fucker!!_ " a voice screams, and Ryan watches a man get shoved into his table, knocking everything down. He jumps out of the way, startled.

The man on his table groans, rubbing the back of his head, but grins maliciously, as if unaffected.

"That all you got, _bitch_?" he says, and Ryan recognizes that voice. His heart pounds, and he can't breathe for a moment.

Once hazy memories clear, and he remembers of his time with The First King, The Founder, Geoff Ramsey.

"G-geoff?" Ryan murmurs out, cautious, because obviously this situation was, well, _unfavorable_. The man in question glances at Ryan, before chuckling.

"That's me," he says, "But give me one moment pretty boy, got some business to deal with."

 

Ryan's only thoughts before Geoff threw a punch at his opponent, was that he was _not_ pretty.

 

The fight ended quickly, Geoff emerging victorious with only a black eye and a bloody nose. He walks over to Ryan, spitting some blood out before holding his hand out.

"Geoff Ramsey, but you probably already knew that," he says, "What do you need?"

Ryan stares down at the hand, and takes it hesitantly, shaking it firmly (the least he could do) before pulling away.

"Uh," Ryan clears his throat, "Do you... perhaps remember me? Or _of_ me, I guess?"

Geoff tilts his head, and Ryan swears he can hear the wheels in this man's head turn.

"Don't think so," he murmurs, "But you feel familiar. Have we met before?"

 

It's hard to contain the disappointment, but all he does is sigh, and force a smile.

"I guess you could say that. I'm Ryan Haywood. It's a pleasure to see you again, Geoff."

"Ditto, even if I can't remember where the fuck I've seen you before."

 

They bond easily, quickly to be exact. Ryan learns of Geoff and his affiliations to the underground world, and his plans to start a gang. Become an all powerful figure in this city. Ryan can't help but find it extremely ironic, seeing as how this man was the ruler of all in their past life.

He invites Ryan to accompany him in this journey after a month of getting to know him.

"I can't do much though," Ryan murmurs in reply, a bit nervous, and Geoff laughs.

"Hey, you don't have to do a lot, there's a reason we're starting a gang," he says, "I mean, you're pretty built, and you can look intimidating if you practiced. Just be a muscle guy for me. It's easy! I teach you to shoot a gun, and boom! You're ready!"

Ryan couldn't help but chuckle at that.

 

He joined the Fake AH Crew that day.

* * *

 

 

The next man he met was Jack, age twenty three, the same year he met Geoff.

 

Geoff bragged to Ryan about about man he knew that could be a valuable asset to the group. In fact, if anything, this man was already a part of the group, he just wasn't here.

"He'll be back in town tomorrow," Geoff tells him, "I trust this man with my life. He's great, you'll like him."

Ryan waits for this man the next day, Geoff yapping on about how he really wants to bring a hacker into their group, or maybe even a sniper. Ryan just laughs, listening to the man get excited about the future. It reminds him of meetings in their past life, where Geoff would go on about how the king in the next kingdom would be a valuable asset to his own. 

A knock on the door is heard, and they pause. Geoff grins quickly though, and heads over to the door, a small skip to his step.

"Jack!" Geoff yells, and Ryan stands up immediately, chair falling behind him, "You there buddy? That you?"

"Geoff, let me the fuck in, you know it's me" a familiar voice calls from the other side, and Geoff smiles, opening the door.

 

Ryan remembers of The Holy Knight, Jack Pattillo.

 

"Sup loser," Geoff says as he lets Jack in, "Meet Ryan, our muscle dude! Ryan, this is Jack-"

"Jack Pattillo, I know," Ryan says, and Geoff just laughs.

"Course you do! Anyways, well, as of now, it's just us three gentleman in this apartment. We have a lot to plan now."

Jack eyes Ryan curiously though, and Ryan tries his best not to stare back. He doesn't want to be disappointed again, he knows how it is.

"We know each other?" Jack asks, and Ryan bites his bottom lip. _Shit_.

"Something like that," he says, and Jack hums.

 

"Alright cock suckers, shut up and listen up, we gotta make a name for ourselves starting now," Geoff says, as he lays a map of Los Santos on the table, "So we're hitting a bank."

* * *

 

Six years pass. Ryan is now twenty nine years old. Alongside Geoff and Jack, they're very popular within the underground world. In fact, they've all distinguished themselves very well.

 

Ryan is known as The Mad King. He can't help but laugh at it, finding it extremely ironic. He's also known for being a ruthless killer who wears a skull mask to hide his horribly scarred face that drives fear into man.

_Not_ true at all. He wears the mask because he likes it, and he does not have a 'horribly scarred face'. Whoever started the rumor sucked, they were not creative at all. Also, ruthless killer? He only killed some people on one heist, and that was because they had guns! Self defense.

Ryan once brought this up with Geoff, complaining about how ridiculous it was, and the man just laughed his ass off, annoying Ryan greatly. He reminds himself never to complain about shit to Geoff ever again.

 

He meets Michael during this time.

 

It's during a bank robbery. Ryan and Jack have gathered all the money, and are about to get Geoff when a loud explosion is heard, and a wall crumbles down. They immediately whip their guns out, and watch as a young man with a bear mask steps into the bank, sticky bomb in hand.

"Sup!" he yells, and Ryan aims his gun, "Woah, uh, chill maybe?"

" _Chill_?! How can we when you just blew down the wall?!" Jack cries, aiming his gun as well. The man in question laughs, and Ryan can't help but lower his gun slightly.

He _knows_ this laugh.

"Dude, like I said, chill! Not here to blow you guys up. I just wanna know where the boss is."

Ryan and Jack look to each other.

"Why do you need him?" Ryan asks, and watches as the man takes his mask off, grinning.

 

Memories flood into his mind, and Ryan remembers of The Warrior King, Michael Jones.

 

"I want to join the gang! Duh!" Michael shouts, "Uh, pretty please, I guess."

Geoff allows Michael in once they bring the lad to him. Says they could use an explosive expert, how he already knows of his reputation in the underground world. Michael is ecstatic, and vows to be the best member for the group. While Jack is a bit cautious about the addition, Ryan is quite happy. Another addition from their old life.

 

He also can't help but wonder if the other two will show up soon at this rate. He hopes, no, he prays they do.

* * *

 

"Hey, Rye," Jack begins one day, as they are cleaning some guns. Ryan hums, continuing to polish his favorite handgun.

"Do you... know Michael?" he asks, and Ryan nods as Jack quickly adds, "like, know of him, or know know him."

"Same with you and Geoff," Ryan says, "It's _something_ like that."

"Why don't you tell us what you know? Like, we've been together for so long, but it's still weird watching you sometimes. It's like you're searching for someone."

"... I am," Ryan murmurs, putting his gun down, "I don't have a good explanation to be honest. But I can tell you I'm waiting for a man named Gavin, and one more person who I just can't remember no matter what I try."

"Gavin?" Jack asks, obviously surprised, and Ryan nods, confused.

"We have a guy from England flying today in named Gavin," Jack says, "He's a weird one. Searched for Geoff himself, saying he had to meet him. He's a hacker too, and well, Geoff couldn't say no to someone who wants to help us out. You think that may be the Gavin you're looking for?"

"I can only hope so," Ryan mutters, "But so far, everyone in this group are people I know. So if anything, I feel like he is the Gavin I'm searching for."

"... I hope you can tell us why you know about us one day," Jack says, smiling, "I'm interested. Truly, I am."

Ryan can't help but smile. That would be nice.

"One day," he says, and resumes his cleaning.

Later that same day, Geoff brings in a scrawny, tall man, who is introduced as Gavin Free.

 

Ryan remembers of The Flame King when Gavin smiles and says hello.

 

"It's so nice to see you all!" Gavin cheers, and latches onto Michael, "Especially you, my boi! I missed you so much!"

Michael shakes the Brit off, looking confused and possibly disgusted. But Ryan's interest has peaked, in fact, he can't help but fidgit. Could it be...?

"Do we know each other?" Michael asks, and Ryan watches Gavin's expression fall.

"Oh, right, sorry bo- Michael," he says, "It's complicated, but I know you! All of you to be hon-"

Ryan now grabs Gavin by the arm, and everyone jumps slightly, surprised at his sudden action. Gavin squawks as well, obviously terrified. But Ryan can't help it, his heart is racing.

"Woah, Rye," Geoff begins, placing a hand on Ryan's shoulder, "Calm down, he's good, not a thre-"

"You remember?" Ryan asks Gavin, ignoring Geoff. The lad's eyes widen, and shine with a hope that Ryan can relate to. Gavin breaks into a wide smile.

"You too?!" he asks, and Ryan nods, before Gavin jumps on him and hugs him tightly, "Oh Ryan!! You remember too?! That's wonderful, absolutely fantastic!!"

Ryan laughs, and hugs Gavin back. He knows the others are staring at them oddly, but he could care less. Finally, someone who knew things like him, a person who he could talk to about all this.

"Wait, Ryan," Gavin begins, and the two release each other, "Do you remember _him_?"

"... I can only assume you mean the one not here, but no. I can't remember a name, his face, I can barely remember a thing."

 

Gavin's expression drops again, but he smiles sadly.

"So you too then," he mumbles, and Ryan can't help but become saddened by the words, "I see. I can't remember him too, and it buggers the crap out of me. I know you loved him a lot though."

"I did?"

Gavin nods.

"He was yours, and you were his. I remember talking to Michael about how sappy you two are."

Michael just makes a face, confused, and Ryan laughs.

"I see," he murmurs, "I feel like I loved him a lot. No, scratch that. I know I did, I know he was worth more than the world to me."

Gavin smiles, and hugs Ryan once more.

 

"So uh," Geoff begins, crossing his arms, "When will we get an explanation?"

Ryan looks down at Gavin, who shrugs.

"How about this, when we find him, and you all still don't know what we're talking about, we'll tell you," Ryan says, and everyone but Gavin groans.

"Are you fucking kidding me?!" Michael shouts, face slightly red, "This guy I never met before says I'm his boi or whatever, and then you two have this heartfelt reunion and talk about some guy Ryan here loves, and now we don't even get an explanation?! Bullshit!!"

Gavin and Ryan laugh, but they don't say or do anything more.

 

Heists go easily with the two new lads. Michael's explosives and Gavin's hacking skills were not to be underestimated. They spend two years together, heisting, making a bigger name for themselves. The Fake AH Crew is strong, a powerful group.

Much like in their past life...

* * *

 

Jack remembers first.

 

They're in a getaway vehicle together, Ryan in the passenger seat, when Jack gasps, and swerves into an alleyway, breathing heavily.

"Jackolantern? _Jack_?! Report to me, what's happening?!" Geoff's voice echoes in the car, but before Ryan can say a word, Jack shuts off communications, and looks at Ryan.

"You... You remembered all _this_? You _and_ Gavin?" Jack asks, and Ryan's heart stops. He takes his mask off, and looks back to Jack.

"Ryan," Jack begins, "We were, we were all there. You, Gav, Geoff, even Michael! And then, there was... was..."

Ryan's hope dies.

"You don't remember his name either," he murmurs, and Jack shakes his head no.

"I don't," Jack says, his grip on the wheel tightening, "I can't even remember his face. _Dammit_! Just when I though I understand, that I could help!"

Ryan sighs, and puts his mask back on, sinking into the chair. He got too excited again.

 

"... Did you," Jack begins, "Did you remember everything when you first met us?"

"I remembered a kingdom, and I remembered you four vaguely when I was eighteen," Ryan says, "It was only when I met and saw each one of you that all the memories regarding that person came back. The only one I don't have is him."

"... He was a king too," Jack murmurs, "And he liked you. You liked him too."

"I loved him," Ryan says, and Jack looks at Ryan with a pitiful expression.

"What are you going to do when you meet him again?" Jack asks, and Ryan shrugs.

"I don't know yet. I just want to see him."

"But, what if he doesn't remember you? Remembers all of us? For all we know, he may not even be alive-"

"He is," Ryan says with confidence, "I know he is. He has to be."

"... Even if he is," Jack begins, "What if he doesn't love you back?"

"What makes you think I love him?"

"You're desperate to find him. You're only thinking about finding this guy when Gavin talks to you. I think that old love isn't as old as you think."

Ryan has nothing to say to that.

 

That very night, he has a dream. A beautiful dream, filled with red roses and a warm voice.

_"You refuse to even make eye contact with us during the council meetings, and yet you chatter away when it comes to these flowers," he says to someone, and that someone laughs. It sounds amazing, it makes Ryan feel warm inside._

_"Well, roses are a beautiful flower," he says, "This kingdom is barren of plant life, different than my home. I wish to make at least the castle garden feel a bit more homely."_

_"You wish to grow roses in the garden?"_

_"Any kind of flower, any kind of plant, I wish to grow them all. It will add life to this land."_

_Ryan laughs now._

_"May I ask to assist you in this endeavor?" he says, "I would like to help you out, perhaps even learn how to grow things myself. Is that okay, Rose King?"_

_"I would be honored, having The Blood King of all people to help me grow some plants."_

_"Please, call me Ryan. And your name?"_

_The man laughs, and Ryan loves that laugh more than anything in the world._

_"My name is..."_

 

He wakes up, a tear running down his face.

"The Rose King," he murmurs, before wiping the tear away. He hates himself for waking up, just when he could of gotten a hint, a name to that man. Instead, he got a title. Meaningless.

Jack's words reverberate in Ryan's head.

_"What if he doesn't love you back?"_

Ryan never thought of that. In fact, he never thought he was in love with the man.

He loathed how deep into this mess he got himself in.

* * *

 

Michael was next.

 

Both Ryan and Michael were sent out for recon, to scout out a suspicious group seen hanging around their territory. Things had been quiet, Michael occasionally chuckling at something on his phone.

It was when Michael had gone extremely quiet, for about thirty minutes, that Ryan looked over. The lad was crying, silently, shaking on top of that. It shocked Ryan.

"Michael?" he asks softly, to not startle the other. Michael just shifts slightly, smiling sadly.

"Was it really that hard for you to explain?" Michael murmurs, "You could of saved me a lot of time. God, I... I remember _so_ many fucking things. Jesus."

Ryan just places a hand on the lad's own hand, which is clenched tightly into a fist. Michael takes a sharp intake of breath, before wiping the tears away with his free hand.

"... You know what I remember vividly?" he begins, "The regret. Regret because I never confessed to Gavin in that life. I loved him so much, but I kept it to myself. I knew he only saw me as his boi, his best friend. God, how fucking pathetic is that?"

"That was a past life," Ryan says, "What you do now counts."

"But I don't _know_ what I want to do now," Michael murmurs, "I've only known Gavin in this life for half a year. I only saw him as a weird, friendly guy. Not once did I think I love him, that I wanted to keep him by my side for the rest of my fucking life. But now I'm just so fucking confused. I feel like I love him, but at the same time, is that the past me's love, or my current self's love? God, this is so fucking confusing."

 

Ryan can't help but relate.

"I don't know what to say, sorry."

"It's fine. It's the same with you after all. With that guy... Shit. What's his name?"

"The Rose King."

"That's all you remember about him?"

Ryan nods. Michael just scratches his head, frustrated obviously.

"I know he's my best friend! Or, was. He was my best fucking friend, and I can't remember his fucking name. Fuckin', why can't we remember him?! Fuck! This is such bullshit!"

_Tell me about it_ , Ryan can't help but think.

 

It becomes silent once more. Ryan eyes Michael every so often, but the lad is facing away, making it hard for Ryan to even guess what he's feeling.

Twenty minutes pass. Ryan thinks they should head home, nothing is happening after all. This was a bust.

"Hey Rye," Michael begins, interrupting his train of thought, and Ryan hums in reply, "Do you remember how we died? In that past life I mean."

"... I never thought of it," Ryan says, "When I first got these memories, everything was hazy, unclear. It was only after I met each one of you that I remembered things specific about that person."

"So like... Can you explain, sorry, I'm super fuking lost."

"I remembered your names, and some small descriptions about your appearances at the beginning. When I met Geoff, I remembered everything from that life that involved him. The only exception to this is The Rose King. I can't remember his face, his name, anything... I only know his title because of a dream I had last night."

 

Michael is quiet, most likely processing this information. Ryan starts the car up, and begins to drive away.

"So if we meet this Rose King in this life," Michael says after ten minutes, "We'll hopefully remember things about him from the past life?"

"I can only hope so," Ryan murmurs, "I know he's here. I know he's alive somewhere. I just need to figure out where."

"Well, why do you think we got these memories?"

"Maybe because we have a regret? Or unfinished business? I don't know. We just have these memories."

"... Do you still love him? The Rose King, I mean. In my memories, you loved him a lot."

Ryan bites his bottom lip.

"I do," he says, "I love him more than anything."

"Even though you don't remember him? Even though you never met him in this world?"

"I just do. It's hard to explain. I guess maybe that's why I remembered him. Like Jack said, this old love isn't as old as I thought it was. Perhaps I received these memories because of it."

"But isn't that your past life's love?"

"It may be, and I may be confusing it with my own love right now. But I just want to see him. To hopefully figure out which love it is."

"What will you say when you meet him? If he remembers you, I mean."

Ryan hesitates, his heart hurting. He feels tears swell in his eyes, a sad, painful feeling overcoming him.

 

"... I have to apologize to him."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so i'm thinking maybe 5 chapters to this? it's just a small thing for myself really, haha
> 
> if you like this, want more, or find a silly error in my writing, leave a comment!! it helps getting feedback, and i love reading what people think, as well as learning of mistakes in my writing!! <33
> 
> see you all later! <333
> 
> (contact me at oceanicmarina.tumblr.com!)


	2. i shall set aside this ancient pain for you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ... remember when i wrote this, like, back in the fall?  
>  yeah. i did. i wrote this thing and i never got to post the chapters i have for it.  
> so take this and forgive me for being so inactive plz <33

_"You have to go, now!" Ryan commands, as the voices grow louder, the fire spreading around them quickly. The man before him shakes his head, crying, blood mixing with the tears. How did it come to this?_

_"We can both get away, please Ryan," he cries, "I can't lose you! Not you, please, god-"_

_Desperate, Ryan hugs the other tightly. Both know fully well this was the last time they'd ever see each other. He feels the man wrap his arms around Ryan, shaking, crying into this chest. He on the other hand must remain strong, must not falter under the pain._

_"It'll be okay," Ryan murmurs, closing his eyes, "You'll be okay. You have to live, for all of us. Don't let our deaths be in vain."_

_The man cried harder, clutching onto Ryan tightly. Ryan resisted the temptation to do the same, for he knew that he would never let go if he did._

_"... This is really the end," the other says through his sobs, "We lost. The kingdom, this land, it is all lost. Everything we worked for, a waste."_

_Ryan releases the man reluctantly, but smiles, wiping away the tears that stream down his lover’s face._

_"It was not a waste," Ryan says, "This land became beautiful and plentiful. We all worked to make it a wonderful kingdom. Now, it will no longer be ours. It will be the people's land."_

_He watches the man's expression turn from pained to rage, hatred apparent in his eyes._

_"Why?!" he asks, as resentful tears fall, "How can you be so forgiving? The people do not care for us, they only wish to satisfy their needs! Why give them what they want, why do you allow them to take your life?!"_

_Ryan just continues to smile, resting his forehead on the other's. The voices are so close now, the flames surrounding them becoming larger. They don't have much time left._

_"Anger only brings pain," he says, "While it does sadden me that the people are relentless, if I allow them to take my life, they will not hunt you. With the other four kings dead, my death will hopefully satisfy them. You will be free, able to live away from any worries, from royalty."_

_"But not like this," the man cries, "I don't want to live freely because of this. I don't want to lose you."_

_"I don't want to lose you either," Ryan murmurs, allowing a few tears to finally spilling from his eyes, "But this is the only way. You must live on for our sake, I beg of you."_

_He smiles, and as if on cue, behind them the door begin to shake, the sounds of men slamming their bodies into it echoing throughout the room. He knows they are out of time. That the other must leave, now, or his sacrifice will be in vain._

_"I love you," the man before him whispers. Ryan smiles, and kisses his lips._

_Their last, final kiss._

_"I love you too," he whispers, "Now, go."_

_The man squeezes Ryan's hand, before turning and leaving through the secret passage way. Ryan watches him go, before slamming on the wall above the hole with the butt of his sword. The wall crumbles, and collapses, sealing the hole forever._

_He smiles, and takes a deep breath._

_The door finally is broken down, and the people flood in. Ryan turns to face them, and grins, putting on one last show._

_"You have won!” he yells, and cannot help but smirk when the people flinch, “The people have taken the throne! We kings have fallen, and now the kingdom belongs to the people. All that is left is to take my life, and you will be free of our reign!”_

_The leader of the revolutionaries takes a step forward, and aims his sword at Ryan._

_"Repent in hell, monster," he hisses, and charges. Ryan smiles as he feels the blade pierce his chest. He wasn’t going to fight back, no, he had accepted his fate. His legs finally give out, and he collapses on his killer, his torso held up by the sword._

_Time slows. Ryan cannot hear anything but the heavy breathing of his killer. This was truly the end._

_"I can only pray," he gasps out, blood falling from his mouth, "that the kingdom remains rich. That you all found this was truly the correct thing to do."_

_His vision begins to blur. He chuckles._

_"Long... live the king...!"_

_He wishes he didn't feel so alone._

* * *

Ryan's eyes flutter open, and he stares up at the ceiling, tears silently falling from his eyes.

His hand goes up to his chest, and he feels the area where he was stabbed. Of course, there is no wound, but perhaps his soul remembers the pain, for he can't help but flinch when his fingers brush over his skin.

And then, he places his hand on his lips.

 

Realizing just how painful it was without the other, just how much he longed for him, how he regret leaving him alone...

It hurt more than his death.

 

He gets up from bed a few minutes later. How could anyone go back to sleep after that? So he leaves his room, and enters the living room, head throbbing and his stomach in knots. Gavin is the only one there, staring out the window, leaning on the glass with a solemn expression on his face. Ryan cautiously approaches him, standing beside the lad.

“Michael told me he remembers everything,” Gavin says, surprising Ryan, “Said he needs a bit of time alone now. That we can’t talk for a bit. Typical Michael really.”

“You know that it’s hard to comprehend at first,” Ryan murmurs, “He told me he regrets a lot of things from that life. That he doesn’t know exactly how he feels about it.”

Gavin is quiet, crossing his arms and sighing. Ryan stares out at the city, the sun rising over the mountains. It was early, nobody else would be awake for another two hours or so.

 

“Gavin?” Ryan begins, and even though the lad is silent, he knows Gavin’s listening, “Do you remember how you died?”

Gavin looks at Ryan with wide eyes, obviously shocked and perhaps even appalled by the question. Ryan doesn’t blame him.

“I… I do,” he replies, and sighs before continuing to speak, “How could I not. Why?”

“I had a dream, well, it was more of a memory really. I was killed.”

“By revolutionaries, right?”

Ryan nods. Gavin sighs, and rests his forehead on the window.

  
  
“People don’t like it when six men rule a kingdom for so long,” he begins, “It was one of those scenarios where someone believed our ways were wrong, convinced others to think the same way, and in the end, their solution to their rage was to kill us all. I was the first one to die you know.”

“You?” Ryan asks, and Gavin nods.

“They tied me up to a stake and let me burn, while you all were forced to watch. Ironic really, the Flame King burning to death. I controlled, no, I danced with fire in that life, I was able to command it to do my every bidding. And then, in the end, the very thing I controlled and loved destroyed me.”

“Gavin, I…”  
“No, Rye, it’s fine. I’ve had nightmares about this death countless times. I’m practically numb to it.”

Gavin smiles, but Ryan knows the lad is lying.

“Anyways,” the lad says, “If you don't mind me asking, how did you die?”

“I was stabbed through the chest,” Ryan says, as he raised a hand to touch the area once more, “I sacrificed myself so he could get away.”

“You mean your lover?”

 

Ryan nods. Gavin sighs loudly, as he places a hand on the window.

“I hope we find him soon,” the Brit murmurs, “Perhaps many questions will be answered once he is found.”

Ryan did not say anything.

* * *

Life continued on. The only thing different was the relationship between Michael and Gavin, but they worked hard and made sure heists went by like a breeze. After some time though, they were back to their usual banter and antics. In fact, Ryan couldn't help but feel Michael a bit more protective of the other lad. They were never apart.

 

Then they miscalculated.

It was during a small bank heist of all things. Everything went swimmingly, and Ryan was on standby as Gavin packed the money.

Out of nowhere, the registrar pulled a gun on Gavin and shot. He had been compliant until now. Ryan should’ve realized what he was truly planning.

The gent only had enough time to shove Gavin out of the way. He felt a searing, burning pain in his shoulder, before pulling out his own gun and shooting the gunman down.

"King?!" Gavin cried, flinching when he saw the blood dripping down Ryan's arm.

"M'fine," he murmurs, "Hurry up."

 

Gavin did not hesitate. In the meantime, Ryan kept a small handkerchief over the wound, pressing down to keep some pressure on it. The blood instantly seeped through the cloth, but at least he could wash it later.

The two left the building quickly, and they piled into Jack's car, which waited for them around the corner. Gavin ripped his mask off, before helping Ryan out of his.

"Ryan?! What the fuck, what happened?!" Jack cried, as he began to speed off, just in time for Michael's bomb to detonate.

"M'fine," Ryan mumbled again, "Just drop me off at Caleb’s."

"That's what I'm going to do, but _jesus_ , Ryan, what happened?!"

 

"We got a gun pulled on us," Gavin exclaimed, and Ryan winced at how loud his voice was, "Sorry. Anyways, he saved me before I got shot in the bloody head!"

"I'm not sure about head," Ryan grumbled, a bit irritated with how long this was taking, "But that's pretty much what happened. Anyways-"

"Why the fuck does a registrar have a gun?" Jack asked, speeding at a possible incredible speed (Ryan couldn't tell anything anymore to be honest), "God damnit, I thought you said there would be no weapons!!"

"Don't fucking blame me!" Geoff's voice rang in Ryan's ear, "This information was from fuckin' Kerry! Blame him for christ's sake!"

 

The bickering resumed, and Ryan had to bite his tongue to make sure he didn't say anything he would regret.

The bullet was most likely lodged in his shoulder still, he didn't feel it go through, which meant for sure he'd be out of commission for a few days. Fuck.

When they finally arrived to Caleb's, Ryan was dragged out of the car by Gavin, and led inside to where the man waited. He couldn't make out the exact words everyone was saying, but he did know that Caleb ordered Jack and Gavin to get out so he could work.

Everything was a blur after that. He remembers Caleb taking the bullet out, which hurt incredibly more than getting shot, he remembers getting patched up and scolded for a bit, and then finally, laid down on a bed to rest. He fell asleep almost immediately once his head hit the pillow.

 

But things never worked out that simply.

 

A voice called out to him. He chased after it, but he couldn't find the person. No matter what he did, where he went, he was surrounded in white, the freezing cold biting at him.

He then saw someone in the distance. It was then he realized that this was not his memory. In fact, he didn’t know what he was watching.

The person who was surrounded in snow, with blood seeping through his various cuts and scratches, struggled to breathe. His breath was shaky, he spat out blood occasionally, but he tugged on, hugging himself as tears mixed in with his blood. A trail of blood followed, and the scent of roses hanged heavily in the air despite the snow. The man soon fell though, tripping over something concealed within the snow.

When Ryan tried to catch them, the being phased through him. He pulled back quickly, shocked, saddened really.

The person laid there, sobbing loudly. Ryan could only watch as they struggled to get up, as they choked on their sobs and tried to breathe.

And just as they opened their mouth to say something, Ryan felt a finger brush over his eye, and he woke up.

 

"Woah," the person hovering over him breathed out, "Uh, sorry. I just, uh, wow, this is awkward."

Ryan sat up, trying to see the man who touched him clearly. His vision was blurry though, and he realized sitting up as quickly as he did was a dumb idea. His head now spun, and he groaned, rubbing his temples.

"Shit, uh, sorry," the person continued, "I just, Caleb just treated me, so I came here to rest and saw you. You were uh, you were crying in your sleep and, I dunno, I felt bad."

Ryan blinked, before looking back at the person. He was short, with messy dark brown hair. Glasses rested on his face, empathizing his eyes, and despite looking so young, those eyes of his told a different tale.

 

"And you are?" Ryan managed to say, though it sounded incredibly scratchy.

"Oh, uh..." the lad began, before frowning, "My name is... John Dwayne. Yeah. Nice to meet you, uh..."

"... Vagabond," Ryan murmured, thinking that this guy didn't look like a John Dwayne. But, then again, he did just give out his codename, perhaps this man's was... that.

"Oh! Well, nice to meet you Vagabond,” John said, grinning, “I guess you’re gonna keep to codenames and shit. That’s cool. I guess I should do that too, codename introductions.”

“If you want,” Ryan said, “I call myself Vagabond. People call me by another title. My own team calls me whatever they want. So, really, you can keep going by John Dwayne. It sounds fake anyways.”  
  
“Wow, fucking rude,” John deadpanned, but his nonchalant smile showed he took no offense, “So, anyways, Vagabond, what’s your specialty? I’m a sniper.”

“Muscle,” Ryan said, “I intimidate people, and I shoot a gun. That’s pretty much it.”

 

John snorted, before bursting into a fit of laughter. Ryan couldn’t help but smile, his laugh was warm, filled with life. It made him happy.

“Sorry, sorry,” John breathed out, wiping his eyes, “It’s just, you say it so seriously, but like, you got this kinda dorky look to you, so it’s just--”  
  
“The hell you mean, dorky?” Ryan asked, but he couldn’t fight the smile creeping on his face.

“You got this dorky dad thing going on,” John said, “I dunno man. Maybe it’s cause you’re sitting in a bed but I don’t see you as a muscle guy.”

“Trust me, you’ll see a lot of me if you watch the news,” Ryan grumbled, but he smiled when John chuckled.

“Well, it was nice talking to you Vagabond,” John said, “Thank god you weren’t someone like The Mad King, I bet you would’ve ripped my head off or something.”

 _I would not_ , Ryan thought as John threw on a purple hoodie, and then flopped on the bed next to him.

  
“... What are you doing,” Ryan asked, and John groaned.

“Trying to sleep!” he mumbled, “Nighty night, shut the fuck up.”

Ryan snorted, but laid back down, deciding to keep quiet.

 

John Dwayne.

What a shitty name.

* * *

 

The next day, both John and Ryan left Caleb’s.

 

When Ryan returned to the apartment they all reside in, it’s back to work. Make sure these packages are correct, catalogue all the supplies, pinpoint the locations of rival gangs or determine where the next heist will be…

It’s not boring. Nor is it fun. It’s just something Ryan does. He occasionally takes a break by playing video games with the others, or helping Jack cook something up for the day. All in all, it’s a normal life. Not exactly simple, but being in this field for so long, it feels natural.

 

Geoff finally remembers when they are in the middle of interrogating some kid from another gang. He slams his fist on the table, surprising everyone.

“Fuck!!” he yells, “For fucks sake!! God damnit, mother fucker, god damnit!!”

The poor kid is terrified. But Ryan watched Geoff curiously, silently hoping the gent would ask him something. Anything really.

Geoff instead punches the kid square across the jaw, enough to knock them out. Ryan becomes a bit irritated at that.

“What are you doing?” Ryan asks, walking over to the other, “We need information. Knocking him out was not-”

“Don’t you fuckin’ talk to me!!” Geoff yelled, glaring at Ryan, “You knew, you and Gavin both knew about this bullshit!! I bet Michael and Jack too, they know about it too!! I’m the only one who didn’t know!!”

“Geoff, calm down. I understand the shock, but-”

“No, you don’t fuckin’ understand a thing!! I was the leader, I was suppose to make sure you guys were safe!! Instead, Gavin, Michael, Jack… Oh god, they…”

Ryan had never seen Geoff truly cry until that day. All he could do was place a supportive hand on Geoff’s shoulder, and stand beside him as the gent sobbed out his regrets from a past life. 

 

The next day, Geoff called for a meeting. 

“We need to discuss The Rose King,” he started, “Because if we have these memories, he may as well have them too.”

“But what if he doesn’t,” Michael said, “What if he doesn’t even exist in our timeline? Look, I know we’re all hoping he is, but it’s possible he isn’t. We can’t assume this will work out perfectly.”

“We don’t even have his true name, nor a clear idea of what he looks like!” Gavin continued, “I want to find him Geoff, I do, but it’s been so long, I don’t know if he’s even around.”

“He has to be!” Geoff exclaimed, “We’re all here! Why isn’t he here?!”

“There has to be something in common,” Jack said, “We need to think why we’re here first.”

“I assume it has to do with the fact we were murdered,” Gavin said, “I died first though, so I’m not sure about you all.”

“Everyone died,” Ryan murmured, “Except him.”

 

Everyone went silent.

 

“Then he may not be here,” Michael said, “If we were all murdered, and if he wasn’t, then there’s no reason why he’d be here.”

“Bullshit,” Geoff hissed, “He has to be here.”

“How are we even going to find him?”

“I dunno!! But we have to try!! Ryan, you agree with me right? He was your lover!”

 

Ryan looked to the side.

“I don’t know.”

“What?!”

“We're criminals Geoff. What if he isn’t? Have you considered the possibility he may be a normal citizen, who works at a flower shop or something?”

“I…”

“As much as I want to see him again, it’s dangerous. If we’re lucky, we may find him, he may find us, but it’s up to him what he wants to do. I won’t force him to be with me.”

 

A silence filled the room. With nothing else to say, the meeting was adjourned, and life continued on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (contact me at oceanicmarina.tumblr.com!)


	3. i wonder if you know how much i miss you

It was a year after everyone remembered that things took a turn for the worse.

They had planned a grand heist around Christmas, at the bank downtown. They had gotten the information they needed, they had everything, and things should of gone smoothly.

It was when the cops showed up much earlier than scheduled that things fell apart.

 

Jack had alerted them that they were surrounded. Geoff ordered he and Gavin get out of there, while the rest of them would hold off as long as they could. Michael and Geoff headed outside, Ryan remained within, gathering money into packages they could carry.

“Freeze!!” a voice screamed out, and Ryan whipped around and shot the cop right through the head. The fact they were already inside was bad. He needed to hurry.

“King!!” Michael said, the static of the earpiece causing Ryan to flinch, “I’m going to initiate Phase One!! Get upstairs!!”

Phase One meant the outer area would be bombed. Which meant Geoff and Michael were desperate. Ryan gathered what he could, and booked it up the stairs.

 

The impact of the explosion was massive. Ryan was knocked onto the ground, and he remained still until the small tremor stopped. Once it was over, the smell of smoke and fire filled his nostrils, and he dashed to where the fire escape was located, praying his motorcycle was still in it’s location.

When he opened the door to the next room, flames erupted at him, and he fell back, the heat making his mask feel as if it were going to melt. He scrambled up to his feet and backed up, trying to assess what to do now.

“Freeze!!” another voice rang, but before Ryan could get his gun out, he felt a bullet whizz past his ear, close enough that it began to rang. He slowly turned around, and faced two cops, faces covered by gask masks, aiming their guns at him. _Shit_.

 

“Put your hands in the air!!” the cop demanded, “Now! We have you surrounded, Mad King!!”

_Ryan hated that name so much._

He reluctantly put his hands in the air, glaring at the two men before him. Whoever came up first would become his hostage, and he prayed the partner would comply to his demands.

 

The first cop, the one who continued to speak, slowly approached Ryan. “Get on your knees!!” he said, “Hands on your head, on your knees!!”

Ryan complied. It’d be easier to do what they want at first, and surprise them when they least expect it. He could do this. He had to do this.

But rather than search Ryan, the cop aimed the gun at his head.

 

_Well then._

 

“I should kill you right now, you psychopath,” the cop hissed out, “You killed my friends, you’ve ruined so many lives… You’re a monster.”

Ryan smirked. _Really?_

“Letting emotions get in the way of work? That’s very unprofessional,” he said, and the cop before him pressed the barrel of the gun on his forehead.

“Shut up!!” he screamed, “You fuck. You deserve death.”

Ryan chuckled, only adding fuel to the flame. Which made him realize how close the flames from the last room were getting. _Great_.

 

“Death comes for us all,” Ryan spat, “Your words mean nothing to me.”

The cop pulled his gun away, and ripped Ryan’s mask off. It surprised Ryan, and he stared at the ground for a few seconds before realizing what happened.

_Rude._

Ryan looked up at him. The cop aimed the gun once more, shaking, crying. Pathetic really. He must of been some new recruit, most cops were more composed, more mature. This one, well, he was a disgrace if anything.

“Proud?” Ryan asked, “You caught the notorious Mad King. You unmasked him, and you get to deal the final blow. You’d be a hero!”

He heard the click of a gun.

 

“Long live the King,” Ryan said, closing his eyes and grinning.

 

The gunshot rang in his ears. He waited for pain, for release, for something.

Nothing happened.

 

He opened his eyes, and watched as the cop before him fell to the side, blood oozing from his forehead. He looked just as shocked as Ryan felt.

The shooter, the other cop, who had remained quiet and still until now, stormed up to Ryan. He hoisted the gent up easily despite being smaller, and grabbed his arm to guide him down the stairs. Ryan was dragged along, confused, _very_ confused to be honest.

“What are you doing?!” Ryan asked, “Who are you?!!”

“Shut up!” the cop said, who sounded oddly familiar, “Vagabond my ass! You fucking owe me jackass!! Blowing my cover, _shit_!!”

“John!” Ryan declared, and the man ripped his mask off, revealing his face. He glared at Ryan, but before anything could be said, Ryan was slapped across the face.

 

“W-what was that for?!” Ryan yelled, a bit angry now. But John continued to drag Ryan along, and Ryan realized he was guiding him to the back exit. Fire licked at their bodies, the building was filled with smoke. Ryan held his breath, praying they would get out with no bad burns.

“Long live the King, fucking amazing,” John grumbled as he rushed to the back exit, “You’re so fucking dumb. God, aggravate the dude with a gun to your head, super fucking smart!! Who the fuck were you trying to impress?!!”

Ryan didn’t feel the need to make a comeback. In fact, if anything, he decided that being silent was the perfect way to spite him. He had no reason as to why he should explain his actions.

John soon kicked a door down, and threw Ryan out. Ryan stumbled forward, but regained his balance in time to whip around and glare daggers at John. The man glared back.

 

“Why the fuck are you here!” Ryan asked.

“Because, uh, shit!! I fucking… I was working with a small group to try and get info from the cops!! But you popped up, and now my cover is blown, and so basically you fucked everything up!! I had to kill my partner because of you!! Thanks asshole!”

“Oh really! Well _sorry_ , but it sounds like you just made that up!”

“I didn’t!! I’m just pissed the fuck off!”

“And why the fuck is that?!”

“Because of you!!!”

“I didn’t ask you to save me!”

“Well tough luck!! Because I was there, and I saved your ass cause I wanted to!”

“Why?!”

“Just stop being so frustrating for once and listen to me!!”

 

Ryan shut up. He was so frustrated, so furious, but he knew he wasn’t going to win this argument. John scratched his head, and pulled his phone out.

“Your crew is fine,” he said, checking something, “Jack and Gavin got away. Geoff and Michael blew shit up and snuck away using the alleys. They’re all--”

“How do you know our names?” Ryan asked, and John tensed up. He sighed loudly, and looked to the side.

“Look, I’ll explain everything. Let’s get away from the burning building, yeah?”

 

Ryan stood still. He wasn’t going anywhere.

“Really?! You’re really doing this??”

Ryan remained silent.

 

“Fine!! I was keeping tabs on the Fake AH Crew!! I mean, I go to Caleb’s for medical help, and he always works for you!! It’s not hard to learn five men and their names!!”

“Thank you.”

“Fuck you.”

 

And with that, Ryan reluctantly followed John down alleyways, leaving the bank to burn to the ground.

 

* * *

 

“I’m so fucking tired,” John groaned, as he unlocked the door to an apartment, in the most shittiest part of Los Santos that Ryan had ever seen. They walked in, and John plopped down on the couch.

“Why did I agree to follow you?” Ryan asked, more towards himself than to John.

“Because I told you to follow? Plus, your crew is scattered. You can’t really do much until the cops die down. Have fun, Mr. Vagabond Mad King sir.”

 

Ryan smirked, and cautiously sat on the couch beside John. He looked around, and the only way he could describe the place was just plain old shit. It looked horrible. How anyone could live here, he didn’t know.

“Do you really live here?” Ryan asked, and John nodded, “I’m so sorry.”

“I’ve had worse,” John murmured, “I could care less. As long as I have a place to sleep.”

Ryan hummed in response, and took his phone out. Nothing, no notifications, messages…

 

“I hope they’re okay,” Ryan muttered under his breath, and John chuckled.

“I’m sure they are, you guys are tough. Baddest of the bad. People wish you’d die soon, you terrify them.”

“I’m sure, you don’t get titled Mad King for being a wuss.”

“You can say that again.”

 

Ryan eyed John curiously. The man had scooted farther away from Ryan, and stared off into space. He looked out of it.

“You okay?”

“No. I’m terrified you’re gonna rip my arms off.”

“I won’t do that.”

“Don’t care.”

 

Ryan sighed. Of course, this was to be expected. The Mad King title made everyone think he was deranged or insane in some way. He wasn’t. Or at least, he was pretty sure he wasn’t.

“Hungry?” John asked.

“Not really.”

“Well, suit yourself.”

With that, John left. Ryan unlocked his phone, and tried calling Geoff.

 

“Please pick up,” he sighed out. Sadly, no answer, after a few rings it jumped to his voicemail. Ryan hung up, and tried Jack. The same thing.

“Great,” he grumbled, “Stuck with somebody I don’t know, and I don’t even know where I am. Just my luck.”

He looked out the window. At least the view was decent. It was night time now, and the city’s lights filled the sky. He wondered where his team could be now, and prayed they were all safe. It wasn’t wise to be separated with no way of contact…

“Back,” John said, and placed a bag of Panda Express filled with various things on the table. Ryan raised his eyebrows, and looked at him in surprise.

 

“That was quick,” he said, and John shrugged.

“It was down the street. Here, got you some rice and orange chicken.”

John placed the bowl in front of Ryan.

“... Thank you,” Ryan murmured, and took a fork before digging in. John smiled, and took his own food out and began to eat.

 

After they were done, John told Ryan to use his bedroom, he’d sleep on the couch. Ryan at first refused, but as if to prove a point, John fell asleep on the couch, knocked out. So, Ryan went to the bedroom, and laid down, and tried to sleep.

* * *

_The war cries of men filled his ears. But all he could do was stare at the arrow logged into Gavin’s head, his body continuing to burn at the stake they set up for this occasion._

_His lover was on his knees, clutching the bow he had used to put their friend out of misery, sobbing. Ryan wanted to comfort him, but he couldn’t move. No, he felt as if everything within him refused to cooperate, unable to believe the scene before him._

_“The Flame King is dead!” the people yelled, “Long live the King!!”_

 

_He hates those words._

 

_Michael, enraged, has left with Jack to protect the gates. Geoff is forced to remain in the throne room, but perhaps it is for the better, for the person he proudly saw as a son was dead. Killed by the very people he loved._

_“Why?!” his lover cried, “God, why?”_

_Why indeed. Had they not done everything to please the people? To make sure they were safe, nourished, that they lived in safety?! Was that all for naught?_

_“Ryan,” his lover whimpered out, but his eyes burned with a fury greater than Ryan had seen, “I want them all to die. I never cared for the people. They should all burn in the blazing pits of hell! Damn them!!”_

 

_The ground trembled. Michael and Jack had begun fighting._

 

_“We must survive,” Ryan muttered, before picking his lover up, “Come, we have to prepare for the worst.”_

_Hand in hand, they rushed down the halls of the castle, before reaching the castle armory. Ryan opened the shelves and packed various things, more so for his lover than for himself._

_No, he planned on staying behind, to protect his friends, his king._

_Cheers were heard from below. He cringed, knowing fully well that someone had fallen. Perhaps both. Either way, he had no time._

 

_“Michael is dead,” his lover whispered, and Ryan just dragged him down the hall. When they turned the corridor, men stood before them, swords out. Ryan whipped his own blade out, shoving his love behind him._

_“The Blood King!!” someone shouted, “Your time is up!”_

_Ryan just tightened his grip, before lunging, slashing down all the foes who stand before him. He felt some try to attack, and though he felt some land contact, his rage kept him from feeling pain._

_When he came to, bodies lay on the ground, blood staining the carpet. He looked up at his lover, who had also fended himself from the attackers. Ryan approached him, and examined him._

 

_“You’re wounded,” he murmured, placing his hands on the small cut on the other’s face._

_“As are you,” he retorted, but closes his eyes._

_When Ryan pulled his hands away, the cuts were gone._

_“Let’s continue,” he murmured, “we have to go.”_

 

_Before they could even move, the building shook, the sound of an explosion following it, and both men were thrown to the ground. When the shaking stopped, Ryan looked up, only to see flame surround them. It was engulfing the castle. Engulfing them._

_“Ryan!!” his lover cried, “Ryan!! Where are you?”_

_He wanted to answer, but he couldn’t, his throat burning. His lover continued to call out, begging for Ryan to come to him. But he could not do a thing. He couldn’t even say his name._

 

Ryan shot up, sweat and tears mixing as they streamed down his face. Once realizing he was not in a burning castle, but in a shitty apartment bed, he curled up, and began to cry.

 

* * *

It felt like ages had passed until Ryan calmed down. He looked to the side, before realizing there was a note on the nightstand. Picking it up, he squinted in the dark to try and read it.

 

_**You should be safe now. Go home.** _

  * _**J.D**_



 

Ryan stared at the note, before crumpling it up and throwing it to the side. How the hell John knew this information, he would never know. He got up, and walked toward the entrance.

The chilly air of Los Santos made Ryan shiver. He shoved his hands in the pockets of his jacket, and walked down the stairs of the building, before reaching the streets of some neighborhood. Looking around, he shrugged, and began to aimlessly walk down one direction.

After perhaps thirty minutes of walking, he found himself at a small park. He still had no idea where he was going, and he wasn’t going to try jacking a car. At least, not yet.

He sighed, and sat down on one of the benches.

 

His dream… What he did, that wasn’t normal. It was magic. Or at least, it seemed like it.

He didn’t understand. He couldn’t comprehend it. But his title, Blood King, it tied into said ability.

He looked at his hands.

 

“... They look normal,” he murmured out loud, before shoving them back into his pockets. That was dumb.

He decided he’d steal the car that was parked in someone’s driveway.

* * *

 

When he got home, he was almost tackled down by Gavin. It took all his strength to keep standing, as he held the Brit up. He was crying, sobbing in fact.

“Where the fuck were you?!” Geoff asked, storming up to Ryan, “You’ve been gone for two days without contacting us!! What happened?”

“You said we need to lay low!!” Ryan said, “So that’s what I did!! I tried to contact you but nobody picked up!”

“What?!” Gavin asked, standing up now, “You don’t have a phone on you! We couldn’t track you down! How did you try to--”

Ryan whipped his phone out, and shoved it in Gavin’s face.

“This is my phone!!” he declared, “It’s the same fucking one you gave me! What do you mean I don’t have my phone on me?!”

 

Gavin took the phone, and examined it. Geoff sighed, and placed his hand on Ryan’s shoulder.

“In any case, I’m glad you’re home,” Geoff said, “Were you okay?”

“I had outside help,” Ryan murmured, “Stayed low. It wasn’t bad.”

“That’s good,” Geoff sighed out, “Well, come on in. We got some work to do.”

 

“Wait,” Gavin said, “Not so fast.”

“Now what?”

“This isn’t his phone. It’s got the same settings, layout, but it’s not his phone.”

“What?!”

“I know what I did to Ryan’s phone, and those lil tweaks aren’t here! This is a fake!!”

“I don’t understand.”

“Look. I put some tracking devices, some upgrades, and a bunch of other stuff into Ryan’s phone. They aren’t here!!”

“So, what, are you saying someone switched his phone out for some fake?! Why?!!”

“I don’t know!! Ryan, do you?”

 

Ryan stared at the phone. There was only one person who could do that, and he had no way of contacting him.

“I have… an idea,” Ryan said, “But I’m not sure. Let’s… just, dispose of the phone. Don’t worry.”

“Don’t worry?! Of course I’m going to bloody worry about it! Someone now can track us, and they technically know everything about you!!”

“Gavin!! Just… drop it.”

 

Though the two men stared questionably at him, he walked in, ignoring their gaze and heading to the living room. There, Jack and Michael remained seated, discussing about some weapon shipments coming in within a few weeks.

He sat beside Jack, who smiled softly and patted his shoulder, before returning to work.

 

Why would John take his phone? For what purpose did it serve?

He was already keeping tabs on the Fake AH Crew. He already knew who everyone was. Why take Ryan’s phone? And when? How did he do it?

 

All these questions, and he had no answers.

 

But for now, he needed to discuss something with the entire gang. Something that could help them greatly in finding their long lost friend.

“Are we magical?” Ryan asked, and both Michael and Jack looked up to stare at him, as if he were insane.

“Are we?”

“What the fuck are you talking about?” Michael asked, “Are you okay?”

Ryan stared at his hands again.

 

“I had a dream,” he began, “A memory. And I healed someone. Just, placed my hands over their cut, and it was healed.”

“Really?! You could do that?”

“Apparently? I mean, it happened?”

Jack and Michael looked at each other, before Michael got up, perhaps to get the other two. Jack turned his focus back to Ryan.

 

“You healed someone,” he asked, and when Ryan nodded, Jack scratched his head, “Then maybe we weren’t just simple kings. Maybe that’s why they killed us.”

“Jack,” Ryan began, before hesitating, and meekly saying, “How did you die?”

“Oh. Well. I, uh, I remember fighting with Michael. I saw them overwhelming him, so I charged. The next thing you know, Michael was thrown out of the window, and I had arrows in my chest.”

“Did Michael die falling?”

“Yeah. He fell, and broke his neck. He died quickly and painlessly. I, well, I had some pain before I died. I’m over it though, had enough nightmares to just go numb.”

“I’m sorry.”

“No, it’s fine. Really. But, now that you said we might be magical, it explains why there were some… oddities in our memories.”

“I hope it helps.”

“I’m sure it will.”

 

When Michael returned, Geoff and Gavin followed. Ryan proceeded to tell them about his dream, his abilities. They listened intently, and once Ryan finished, Geoff sighed.

“So you’re saying we were magical kings,” he said, “Not regular ol’ ones who sat around all day.”

“Allegedly.”

“Right. Now here’s my question, why would we forget such an important thing. It explains a fuckin’ ton of things, and we only remember it, well, you only remember it now. Why?”

“I don’t know. It just happened.”

“Could it be a clue to The Rose King?”

“Geoff…”

 

“I’m serious!” Geoff declared, looking hopeful, “If we remember what each of our abilities are, then maybe we’ll remember his, and find him!”

“We’ve already been over this Geoff!!”

“I’m not giving up! I’m going to find the kid!”

“And then what?!” Ryan asked, angry, “Drag him into our world? Force him to join the crew? And do what?!! You aren’t going to endanger this kid for your own benefit.”

Geoff shut up at that, just like last time. Ryan sighed, and looked at his hand again.

“I can heal,” Ryan murmured, “Or, I could. I don’t know about now.”

“Well, have you tried?” Gavin asked, and Ryan glared at him.

 

“Gavin, if I just learned about it, do you really think I had time to cut myself and try to heal it?”

“Oh. Right.”

“Dumbass,” Michael muttered under his breath.

“Well, I was just asking!!”

“Just shut up.”

 

“Well,” Geoff began, “Either way, if anyone remembers anything, share I guess? I don’t fuckin’ know. For now, let’s just please get to work.”

And so they did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (contact me at oceanicmarina.tumblr.com!)


	4. i will do everything in my power to save you

It was funny how the weeks went by after that. Work continued on as usual, and nothing special ever occurred. The only thing that did happen was that Gavin remembered he could control fire, but then again, his title Flame King made it a bit obvious he once could. So, everybody somewhat dismissed it, and carried on.

Ryan remained on lookout for John Dwayne. Any sign of the man, and he would attack, demanding answers. He even hired mercenaries and assassins to find the man, but to no avail. They either failed or died on the job. It frustrated Ryan, more than it should, but he would not rest until he knew the man’s intentions.

One thing Ryan could not notice though was how on every heist, it felt as if someone were watching them. Perhaps it was John, perhaps he imagined it. But he felt as if someone lurked in the shadows, watching, waiting. There were even times Ryan swore someone was going to attack, only to turn around and find a body, bullet clean through the side of their head. Who shot them, he could not remember.

It was if he was being protected. By what, he didn’t know. It creeped him out to be honest.

 

He mentioned it to Geoff one day, who shrugged, stating perhaps Ryan was killing these people, and just forgetting due to the heat of the moment. When Ryan said there was no way some of them died the way they did, Geoff said it may be a guardian angel of sorts.

Ryan hates it when Geoff does that.

 

* * *

 

It was after a heist that he finally found John Dwayne.

The entire gang had reached the safe house, Caleb waiting inside in case any of them were injured. Instead, because of how successful they had been, they celebrated by ordering pizza. Michael and Gavin picked up the food and brought home some beers as well, so it ended up becoming a huge party. Ryan sat by himself, happily watching his teammates as they celebrated and drank away.

“I’m gonna get some air,” Ryan said after Gavin had collapsed, on the edge of falling asleep or puking, “Please don’t do stupid shit.”

“No promises!!” Michael declared, obviously tipsy. Ryan chuckled, and headed out. But once he stepped outside, the cold air biting at him, he realized it did not smell of gasoline or smoke. No, in fact, it smelled heavily of roses. He quickly began to walk around, scout the perimeter, find where this scent came from.

 

When he finally found the source, a mixture of awe and pain swept over him.

Roses grew, breaking through the pavement. Some were bushes, some singular roses, and some began to climb the walls. Either way, there were roses everywhere. They were beautiful underneath the moonlight.

It was then that Ryan smelled the blood.

He ran forward, trampling the roses, until finally reaching what they had grown around.

 

“John!!” Ryan cried out, the man looking up at him with a weak smile as he clutched his side, blood seeping through the huge gash. Ryan knelt down, but was unsure what to do.

“Rye?” he began, eyes half lidded as he tried to focus, “Shit. I knew I should’ve gotten farther.”

“What happened?! What is all this?!”

“I won’t tell you.”

“John!!”

“I can’t.”

 

Ryan grit his teeth, and stood up, picking the smaller man up in his arms. Cradling the body carefully, he began to make his way back. Caleb should still be there, and if he was lucky, not drunk off his ass like everyone. But John began to struggle, tried to free himself from Ryan.

“Stop it!” Ryan hissed, “I’m going to help you! You’re gonna get fixed, and answer some fucking questions!!”

“I don’t need--” he coughed out some blood before he could finish.

“Just let me help you!!”

John shook his head no.

“Why?!”

“Because I don’t want it.”

“John I swear--!!”

 

Ryan now realized how the roses had wrapped around his legs, keeping him pinned down. He glared at John, who smiled weakly.

“Who are you?” he asked.

“Someone who didn’t want you to know who I am.”

“John--”

“Ray,” he murmured, “Please call me Ray.”

 

It was so simple. So ridiculously simple what happened after that. It felt as if the weight of the world was lifted from Ryan’s shoulder, like he could actually breathe. Holding this man in his arms, all the memories flooded in at once. His heart shattered.

 

Ryan remembered The Rose King.

 

“... Why?” Ryan whimpered out, not stopping the tears from falling, “Why didn’t you tell me?”

“Because I couldn’t bear the thought of once again being disappointed because you didn’t know me,” Ray breathed out, “Because I needed to protect you. Because I love you.”

“How… Did you keep these memories from me?”

“Not me. The guy who killed you a long time ago. I finally,” he gasped for air, “Finally cornered him.”

“By yourself?”

“The Rose King isn’t strong. All he can do is make flowers grow. I waited for so long to actually have power to do something. I… I…”

 

Ryan tried to move forward, but the vines just got tighter. He almost fell over, if it weren’t for the fact he was desperate to stay on his feet, determined to stay upright.

“Rye,” Ray continued, “I’m okay. It’s just a little scratch.”

“No you’re not!” Ryan cried, looking down at Ray’s face, “You need medical aid, Ray, please--”

 

Ryan was cut off by a short, sweet kiss from Ray. The lad had managed to pull himself up and kiss the other. It ended before Ryan could even process it.

“Sorry,” Ray meekly said, smiling, “I couldn’t stop thinking about that. Gross, huh?”

Ryan’s grip on Ray got tighter.

 

“Let me help you,” Ryan murmured, “Please. Let me get you to Caleb. I have so many questions. Ray, please.”

“... Fine.”

 

The vines wrapped around Ryan’s legs fell. Feeling so many mixed emotions, Ryan sprinted back to the warehouse, kicking the door down. Everyone turned to look at him, before jumping up and rushing towards them. Caleb though took charge, demanding Ryan place the patient down so he could treat him.

 

Once Ray was out of his hands, Ryan’s knees gave out, and collapsed onto Geoff, who held him up. Thank god the man was actually a bit stronger than he looked.

“What happened?” he asked, voice low and soft. Ryan could not help but latch onto Geoff, unsure if he wanted to laugh or cry.

“I found him,” Ryan murmured, “I finally found him.”

And with that, more memories flooded his mind, and perhaps because he was unable to take it, the world went dark.

* * *

 

_“... wish to grow roses in the garden?"_

_"Any kind of flower, any kind of plant, I wish to grow them all. It will add life to this land."_

_"May I ask to assist you in this endeavor?" Ryan asks, "I would like to help you out, perhaps even learn how to grow things myself. Is that okay, Rose King?"_

_"I would be honored, having The Blood King of all people to help me grow some plants."_

_"Please, call me Ryan. And your name?"_

_The man laughs, and Ryan once again admits that he loves that laugh more than anything in the world._

 

_"My name is Ray,” the man before him says, “It’s an honor, Ryan.”_

 

_They spend most of their time in the garden, Ray growing flowers at exceptional rates because of his ability. But once majority of the garden was filled with life, he tended to the plants as any normal person would. And beside him always, helping out despite having not a clue what to do, was Ryan._

_Ray would teach him how to care for plants. Ryan became exceptionally good at picking the weeds, to which Ray laughed at. The Blood King, one who was feared by all, master at picking weeds for a simple garden. It was a title Ryan held proudly, for it was one that was given to him by Ray._

_As time passe, he remembers slowly falling in love with the lad. Everything he did captivated Ryan, and he couldn’t help but wonder how the other would feel in his embrace. How it would feel to kiss him, to touch him, to love him._

 

_One day, out of the blue, Ryan ends up confessing to the lad. He remembered going on about wanting to spend the rest of his life with Ray, and how these moments tending the garden were some of the most beautiful memories he had ever had, all because of Ray. But of course, he ended up choking on his words as he confessed, stammering and stuttering, heart a flutter as he spoke. Ray teared up though, smiling brightly as Ryan went on. At the end, when Ryan finished his monologue, Ray hugged him so tightly, Ryan was sure he’d snap._

_“I love you,” Ray says into his shoulder, “I love you.”_

_Those words made Ryan’s heart want to burst._

_“I love you too, Ray,” Ryan murmurs, hugging him back as he rests his head on top of the other’s, “I love you more than the world. I love you, inexplicably so. I love you, I love you.”_

 

_They are happy. Their life together was just filled with joy. They were never separated, they were always hand in hand._

_Ray’s small hands that could create life, and Ryan’s helped mend life. They were powerful in an odd way._

_The others always teased them of their relationship. But they too supported them, and was happy they were happy. There was nothing but joy and fun for years._

 

_And then, the people rebelled._

_Ryan remembers how Ray and he were cornered into the room where for the first time of his life, he forced Ray to leave his side. It was heartbreaking, and it hurt more than death ever could. In fact, death just helped him forget the pain. But now, he remembers it, as if he had happened once more._

 

_The one thing that has helped Ryan with coping, the one thing that helps numb that pain, that he remembers the most powerfully, is how much he loved to kiss Ray._

_The lips were soft, warm, Ryan would love to lean down and place his against Ray’s. He loved how Ray would return the kiss, and how sometimes, they ended up forgetting about the world around them because of how perfect the kiss was. He loved how Ray sometimes surprised him with a chaste kiss, grinning when Ryan blushed slightly._

 

_He loved Ray._

_He would always love Ray._

_He always had._

* * *

 

When Ryan woke up, beside him was Geoff, arms crossed as he slept on the wooden stool placed beside his bed. He slowly sat up, and shook Geoff’s shoulder. The gent awoke, looking up sleepily at Ryan.

“Geoff,” Ryan began, “Where’s Ray?”

“Who?” Geoff asked, voice cracking.

“The man I brought in, where is he? Is he okay?”

Geoff blinked, the gears in his head turning, before looking away in shame.

 

“Rye,” he began, “I’m sorry. He got away from us.”

“What do you mean?”

“Once Caleb treated him, he left. Disappeared one night. We couldn’t question him or learn anything about him. I’m sorry.”

“So, what, he’s just gone?! Again?!”

 

Geoff nodded solemnly. Ryan pinched the bridge of his nose, before sitting back, sighing.

 _Why_? The question echoed in his head, loudly, pounding really. He wanted to honestly punch something out of frustration.

“He left something for you,” Geoff murmured, and Ryan’s head snapped up. The gent gestured to the other side of the bed, and Ryan looked over at a vase filled with vibrant roses. The sight made his heart hurt.

 

“Ryan,” Geoff began once more, “Who was he?”

Ryan leaned back on the bed frame.

“... A once lost lover.”

 

* * *

 

Once Ryan was fit to be up and about, the gang held a meeting. Everyone’s attention was focused on Ryan, the air tense.

 

Ryan honestly felt empty.

 

“His name is Ray,” he begun, “He’s the Rose King. He’s who we’ve been wanting to meet.”

“So, like, why haven’t we remembered him?” Michael asked, “Why only you?”

“I don’t know. But he’s been desperately trying to cover his tracks, to hide himself away from us. He went under a fake name when we first met, avoided conversing with me for a long period of time… He told me he didn’t want to be disappointed because I don’t remember.”

“That’s a bit selfish of him,” Gavin murmured.

“What I want to know is why he disappeared,” Geoff said, “What happened? Why was he hurt, and why did he just leave us after we helped him?”

“He mentioned something about the revolution, how the leader was the one who held our memories. He said he had cornered him, but…”

“But?”

“That’s all I really know. I’m sorry.”

 

The room was silent, each person processing what had just been discussed. Ryan looked out the window. Where was he? Why did he leave when they could finally be reunited?

“We don’t have a name or alias for this leader,” Jack began, “Does anyone remember what he looks like?”

“His voice,” Ryan blurted out, “I remember his voice.”

“That won’t help much,” Gavin said, “I can’t record every voice in the world in hopes of finding the one man who matches it.”

“So what can we do?” Michael asked.

“Maybe track down Ray? It could help.”

“He’s hidden himself from us for so long, can you really find him?”

 

Gavin looked at Ryan.

“You know his name, his face. If I hack into security feeds and the cameras around town, you may be able to catch him.”

Ryan nodded. With that, Gavin got up and sped down to his room. Michael watched him go, before looking at Ryan.

 

“If we find Ray, we find the guy who killed us,” he said, “We get the answers we need and hopefully our memories back.”

“This won’t be easy,” Ryan said. Michael snorted.

“Come on, when has anything been easy? We’re criminals.”

Ryan smiled at that.

* * *

 

Geoff and Jack went out to talk to other crime leaders they knew, as well as buy supplies and stock up on weapons. Michael volunteered to drive around town, look for anyone who matches Ryan description of Ray. Gavin and Ryan remained home, both watching video feeds of various areas to try and catch the lad. It was a tense couple of days. The fact that answers were just within their reach, but still so far away irritated them all. Everyone was desperate to find the answers they desire, to find their missing friend and be complete once more.

 

It was a few days later that Geoff brought in Joel Heyman, an accomplice they rarely spoke to. He apparently had information, but would only give it to Ryan. Why, nobody knew. But it was a lead, and Ryan was desperate for answers.

The two men were left to their devices in the meeting room. Everyone was to remain in the living room, for if they eavesdropped on the conversation, Joel would not share anything.

 

Ryan felt a strange sense of nostalgia as he sat before Joel.

“Hello Ryan,” Joel began, grinning, “How are you?”

“I’m here for answers,” Ryan said, “Cut the chit chat.”

Joel laughed. “As usual, you're so serious. Well, then again, can’t blame you. Not when you finally have all the memories of the Rose King.”

“How do you know about that,” Ryan asked, remaining calm as best as he could, “We didn’t share with anyone information about that.”

“Of course I know about it! I know everything.”

“That doesn’t answer my question.”

“My secrets are my own. Would you prefer I tell you how I know about the fallen kings, or if I tell you where the Rose King’s final battle will be?”

 

Ryan bit his lip. Damn this man.

 

“That’s a good enough answer for me,” Joel said, “The man who killed you is named Kdin. He made a deal with a dragon, that in exchange for the land you all ruled, Kdin would gain the powers you all had.”

“So we did have magical abilities.”

“Something like that. Shall I recite the requiem that was once told in hushed whispers for you?”

“If it helps me better understand everything, yes.”

 

Joel smiled, and took a deep breath in. Closing his eyes before beginning to speak, he looked proud, as if this story were something he had come up with and nurtured for years. For all Ryan knew, it may as well be fabricated by the man. But he would listen anyways, for answers, for Ray.

In a powerful voice, Joel begun to speak.

 

“Long ago, there lived six men who arrived upon a wasteland, where nothing thrived nor grew. These men were gifted special, unique powers to establish life to this land, as well as to help it continue to prosper.”

Ryan couldn’t help but shiver at Joel’s voice, it sounded so regal and powerful, and if it weren’t for Ryan mistrusting the man, he knew that anyone who heard this story with this voice would believe full heartedly of the story.

 

“The First King, known as the Founder, cleared the lands and made it fertile. He created a land where anything could grow, both for nature and people, and he ruled over them all with fairness and just. He never abused his powers, nor did he ever become corrupt.

The Holy Knight, who did not desire the title of King, built the town and castle for people to reside in. His powers made the earth tremble and bend to his will, and he helped ruled the land beside the Founder, a kind force of reckoning.

The Warrior King was fierce and powerful, and he forged weapons of many shapes and sizes for the people so they may hunt for food and survive. His ability to create any weapon he desired brought a twinge of fear to the people, but his kind demeanor helped to brush away those fears.

The Flame King is a jester, but benevolent none the less. Dancing with the flames, he taught the people how to use his fire to warm themselves as well as how to use it for many useful tasks. He is as passionate as the flames, a warm beam of light for all who encountered him.

The Rose King is a quiet, small king, but his power to grow nature at alarming speeds made all respect him. He taught the people how to grow and care for plants, how to make a fertile field into one filled with crop and fruit. Wherever he went, the scent of roses followed.

The Blood King, despite his frightening title, was a kind and gentle man. He taught the people how to care for and treat disease, wounds, as well as how to live a long and prosperous life. His ability to heal wounds with a simple gesture, as well as his warm smile, eased the hearts of all.

These six men were never cruel nor unfair, they ruled over their kingdom for years. Each day was filled with joy and hope, for the kingdom was powerful and prosperous.”

 

Ryan didn’t realize he was holding his breath until Joel paused, smiling amusedly at Ryan. He let himself breathe once more, and Joel chuckled before continuing.

 

“Eventually, the peace was broken, when a man began to spread lies to the people. Rumors of corruption and destruction spread, and soon the people stood beside the man, naming him the new leader, their new king who would lead them to salvation. They took each king down, one by one, until the Kingdom now belonged to the man who had led the revolution.

But the man had a secret no one could know.

He had stolen the powers and memories of each king who had been slain, using it to further his life and become a tyrant. But there was one king he did not slay, who had escaped his grasp. He lied to the people that every king had been slain, but secretly hunted down the escaped king in hopes of taking his powers as well.

The escaped king was The Rose King, who lived on, hidden away from the world. He vowed to take revenge for his fallen comrades, that he would never rest until the tyrant was killed by his hand. This rage fueled him, and each time he was reborn, he hunted the man, careful, slowly weakening him in hopes to one day cut him down where he stands.

When the Rose King finally slays the tyrant, it is said he shall wilt and fade, his role in the world fulfilled. Until then, he lives on, hunting the man who tricked and deceived all for his selfish desires.”

 

“What do you mean, he shall wilt and fade?” Ryan asked, trying to remember how to function like a proper human. The story was overwhelming, Joel was a superb storyteller. Even if he didn’t exactly trust the man.

“Exactly what I mean. Once he has fulfilled his desire to slay the man who killed you all, he shall fade away.”

“Are you saying he could die?”

“Possibly. That’s where you all come in.”

Ryan watched as Joel stood up, walking over to him. Taking out a map of Los Santos, he laid it before the Ryan, and pointed to a secluded area.

“Here is where the Rose King shall finally confront the enemy for the last time. He will not survive alone. If you can get to him in time, there is a chance he will not succumb to his fate.”

Ryan took a marker out, and circled the area. Joel backed away, smiling.

 

“... How do you know this?” Ryan asked, looking back at Joel, “Why are you telling me all this? Why not the others?”

Joel’s smile faltered, and Ryan could not help but feel a sense of pity as Joel looked to the side, eyes grim.

“I owe you an apology,” he murmurs, “You and Ray. To all of you really. I believed in a false promise, and in the end, I watched good men die for no reason other than greed.”

“Joel--”

“The least I can do is allow this happy ending for you all.”

 

In that split second, Ryan could see the ferocious beast that hid behind Joel’s eyes. Fear spread throughout him, and his hand instinctively went for his gun. Joel snorted.

“Calm yourself. I’m leaving now. Share this information with the others, and save the Rose King from his doomed fate. Once you have done that, I shall return.”

“Wait!!”

 

But a light, warm and blinding, shone in the room, and when Ryan could once again see, the man was gone.

Ryan sat there, in awe and fear. But there was something he must do now. He had to share this information, explain what happened, and most importantly, he had to save Ray.

He was not going to let this timeline end in sorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (contact me at oceanicmarina.tumblr.com!)


	5. i will forever and always love you more than the world

_ Long ago, there lived six men who arrived upon a wasteland, where nothing thrived nor grew.  _

 

The two cars filled with weapons and explosives sped down the dirt road. It’s destination, a warehouse that had been thought to be abandoned. Within lay a powerful but secret gang, one whose name was whispered in fear. The leader was said to have powers that were inhumane, terrifying to all who heard of it. Those who witnessed it? Never to be seen again.

A man who Ryan was determined to take down.

 

_ These men were gifted special, unique powers to establish life to this land, as well as to help it continue to prosper. _

 

“Oh Ray,” Kdin began, smiling down at the man who stood alone, within his office, “Is this truly where you and I make our final stand?”

“So it seems,” Ray said, grinning as he took his gun out, “I’ve been hunting you down since that day eons ago. It’s time to end it.”

“Do you truly believe I will allow you to destroy everything I have worked for?”

“No. But I will destroy it, even if it means my death.”

“Foolish king, your words mean nothing to me!! I have the powers of the five most powerful men of our time!! All you can do is grow flowers.”

Ray took a defensive stance as Kdin got up, eyes glowing as he neared the lad.

 

“Roses have thorns for a reason,” Ray sneered, “Don’t underestimate what power flowers have.”

Kdin lunged, and the battle begun.

 

Meanwhile, the cars skidded to a stop, and everyone rushed out, gathering their weapons and necessities. Ryan made eye contact with Geoff, who nodded.

 

_ The First King, known as the Founder, cleared the lands and made it fertile. He created a land where anything could grow, both for nature and people, and he ruled over them all with fairness and just.  _

 

Ryan and Michael threw grenades through the windows, and waited for them to explode, fire erupting from within. With that, Geoff threw open the doors to the warehouse, commanding his men into battle, directing them to victory.

 

_ He never abused his powers, nor did he ever become corrupt. _

 

Kdin’s glare was now directed at the door, where he heard deafening explosions and screams of his men. 

“Who would’ve thought that the fallen kings would once again make a stand?” he hissed, and Ray twitched. Kdin could not help but sneer.

“To think all six kings would be here today!! Is this not exciting, Rose King?!”

Ray bit the inside of his cheek, before directing a vine to grab the tyrant. He dodged with ease, fire burning around them.

 

_ The Holy Knight, who did not desire the title of King, built the town and castle for people to reside in. _

 

“Ryan!!” Jack called, as he fired away at men, “On your left!!”

On cue, a man ran up to Ryan’s left, machete held high. Ryan dodged, feeling the blade skim lightly over his skin, before firing multiple times into the enemy. He looked at Jack, who smiled as he continued to fight. 

 

_ His powers made the earth tremble and bend to his will,  _

 

“Curse the foolish devotion you have!!” Kdin screamed, as he held onto his arm, broken and limp. Ray breathed heavily, vines growing around him.

“You all should bow before me!! I am the true king of this world!!”

The ground shook, but Ray remained upright. 

 

The Fake AH Crew though was caught off guard by the tremors. They all grabbed onto something stable, defending themselves as the war waged on.

Jack’s eyes widened. 

 

“I know this feeling,” he murmured, a whisper really. Ryan was lucky to hear the words.

“Jack!!” Geoff cried out, and before Ryan or Jack could act, they watched as Geoff took down a man charging at them. Jack soon ran to Geoff’s side, and helped him up off the corpse of the attacker.

 

_ and he helped ruled the land beside the Founder, a kind force of reckoning. _

 

“Rye!!” Gavin called now, pointing down some stairs, “We gotta go through here!! Let’s go!!”

He looked back at Jack and Geoff, who nodded at him.

“Go!!” Geoff yelled, “We’ll hold them off here!! Take the lads with you, now!”

Ryan reluctantly left the two, following Michael and Gavin down the stairs.

 

_ The Warrior King was fierce and powerful, and he forged weapons of many shapes and sizes for the people so they may hunt for food and survive.  _

 

“Get the fuck out of our way!!” Michael roared, as he shot down every foe who approached them. Gavin followed close behind, shooting any leftovers from Michael’s terror. Ryan looked around for any sign of Ray.

 

_ His ability to create any weapon he desired brought a twinge of fear to the people, _

 

“Gavin!!” Michael yelled, startling them both, as he whipped around and grabbed the lad, “Promise me you won’t be fucking dumb, right fucking now!!”

“W-what brought this on?!” Gavin cried, and Ryan groaned, as he continued ahead. He was not staying around to witness this. 

“Promise me we’ll get out of this together, and that you won’t die on me,” Michael said, “Not again.”

Gavin’s eyes watered. “Oh Michael,” he murmured, “I promise.”

 

Michael grinned, and kissed Gavin on the lips quickly, before continuing to reign terror down upon their enemies. Gavin followed close behind, grinning.

 

_ but his kind demeanor helped to brush away those fears. _

 

“Is this not reminiscent of the night where each king fell?!” Kdin cried out, as he slashed at Ray, movements becoming sloppy and desperate. Ray dodged with ease, focusing on the enemy and not the fear that his friends, his lover will soon arrive.

“I swear upon my life that I will make you all fall once again!” Kdin screeched, as he grabbed Ray’s throat, “Starting with you!”

Ray’s vines whipped down upon Kdin, and the man released him. He took some steps back, clutching his throat, glaring at the monster before him. Fire exploded from Kdin’s body, the vines eviscerated, and he slowly stood up. Ray swallowed, a small sense of fear beginning to make it’s way through his heart.

 

_ The Flame King is a jester, but benevolent none the less. Dancing with the flames, he taught the people how to use his fire to warm themselves as well as how to use it for many useful tasks. _

 

“Rye!!” Gavin called as the two once again found the man. Ryan glared back at them, groaning.

“Did you really have to confess your undying affection for him now?!” he asked, and Michael grinned.

“Better now than never!” 

 

Ryan wanted to punch and hug this idiot. Gavin just laughed, as he led the group now, having memorized the maps of the warehouse. 

 

_ He is as passionate as the flames _ , 

 

“I promised Michael I won’t die,” Gavin begun, “But Rye, you gotta promise me that you won’t die either. And that you won’t let Ray die. Please.”

Ryan was a bit shocked at the sudden words. Gavin looked back at him, obviously trying to remain strong. Ryan nodded, a strong determination filling him.

“I promise. We’ll all go home together. I swear.”

 

Gavin smiled, and it was the embodiment of hope.

 

_ a warm beam of light for all who encountered him. _

 

“Curse you Ray!!” Kdin screamed again, “Curse you!! Why won’t you die, succumb to your fate like those five did long ago!!”   


Ray couldn’t help but sneer at Kdin now.

 

“I just want to spite you, you fuck.”

 

_ The Rose King is a quiet, small king, but his power to grow nature at alarming speeds made all respect him. _

 

Ray’s vines wrapped around Kdin, and with that small opening, Ray fired. He shot Kdin in the chest once, twice, before the man broke away, a fierce roar echoing within the room.

“Damn you!!” Kdin screeched, as he directed flames at Ray. A thick wall of vine grew before him, protecting him from the fire. Kdin roared once more in pure rage.

 

_ He taught the people how to grow and care for plants, how to make a fertile field into one filled with crop and fruit. _

 

Ryan smelled the roses despite fire surrounding them. He looked down the direction where it came from, heart pounding.

“Go Ryan!” Gavin yelled, as he shot a man in the head, “We’ll be okay!! Go!”

 

_ Wherever he went, the scent of roses followed. _

 

Ryan left the two lads, desperate to find his lover and bring him home.

 

_ The Blood King, despite his frightening title, was a kind and gentle man. He taught the people how to care for and treat disease, wounds, as well as how to live a long and prosperous life. _

 

Kdin breathed heavily. Both arms were broken, he could not heal himself anymore. Ray stood before him, breathing just as heavily. They glared at one another, before Ray broke out into a small laugh. Kdin raised an eyebrow at him.

“To think that all this time, I’ve been fighting alone,” Ray murmured, “And now, when I’m finally done, I get backup.”

“You think--” Blood spewed from Kdin’s mouth before he continued, “--I will allow you to defeat me?! Foolish king, your pride will be your downfall!”

 

“Ray!!”

Ryan’s voice pierced Ray’s heart. He looked back at the door, barricaded by the fallen, burning objects. He heard the man slamming his body against the door, trying to open it.

“No,” Ray murmured, “Not now. Please, god--”

Ray whipped around just in time to deflect Kdin’s attack. He winced, and fell down, Kdin standing before him. He was a menacing threat, and Ray desperately crawled away from him.

 

_ His ability to heal wounds with a simple gesture, as well as his warm smile, eased the hearts of all. _

 

“Ray!!” Ryan called again. Ray bit his lip, and stood up, determined to end it all once and for all. He had to protect them, he had to end this. Now or never.

 

_ These six men were never cruel nor unfair, they ruled over their kingdom for years. Each day was filled with joy and hope, for the kingdom was powerful and prosperous. _

 

“Did you really think you could win?!” Kdin asked, as he created a sword within his hands.

 

_ Eventually, the peace was broken, when a man began to spread lies to the people. Rumors of corruption and destruction spread, and soon the people stood beside the man, naming him the new leader, their new king who would lead them to salvation _ . 

 

“Did you honestly believed that you could take me down, like that fucking dragon foretold?! You are all fools. I am a God!! I am more powerful than any man, I have been bestowed the powers of a God!”

 

_ They took each king down, one by one, until the Kingdom now belonged to the man who had led the revolution. _

 

“Wrong,” Ray said, as roses grew beside him, “You stole those powers. They were never meant for one person. There was a reason it was divided upon six men.”

 

_ But the man had a secret no one could know.  _

 

“Curse you!! Curse you and your will!! I hate you, despise you, I want you to wither beneath me you vermin!!”

Ray held his gun up, and fired. It hit Kdin’s shoulder, and the man stumbled back, crying out in pain.

 

_ He had stolen the powers and memories of each king who had been slain, using it to further his life and become a tyrant. _

 

“Your reign ends now, monster,” Ray hissed, as he fired again. This bullet hit Kdin’s thigh, causing him to fall to his knees.

 

_ But there was one king he did not slay, who had escaped his grasp. He lied to the people that every king had been slain, but secretly hunted down the escaped king in hopes of taking his powers as well. _

 

“Curse you!!” Kdin cried as blood poured from his mouth, tears mixed with blood and sweat flowing down his face, “Curse you and your fucking determination!”

 

_ The escaped king was The Rose King, who lived on, hidden away from the world. _

 

“The rose king is not strong. He can only grow flowers,” Ray said, as he aimed the gun at Kdin’s head, “But now, he can fight. He can win.”

 

_ He vowed to take revenge for his fallen comrades, that he would never rest until the tyrant was killed by his hand. This rage fueled him, and each time he was reborn, he hunted the man, careful, slowly weakening him in hopes to one day cut him down where he stands. _

 

The sound of Ryan desperately trying to break the wall down made Ray smile. Maybe, if Ryan made it in time, he would be able to see his lover one last time. How nice that would be, to see the love of his life before fading away.

 

_ When the Rose King finally slays the tyrant, it is said he shall wilt and fade, his role in the world fulfilled.  _

 

“Repent in hell, monster,” Ray mockingly said, to which Kdin’s eyes widened.

“ **CURSE YOU**!!” Kdin screeched, and fire erupted around him. Ray quickly stepped back, taken off guard. He then looked up at Kdin, who grinned wickedly.

 

The door broke down, and Ryan tumbled in. Ray looked at him, and the two made eye contact, a brief, sweet moment. 

 

Ryan watched as a blade flew into Ray’s chest.

 

"Long--" Kdin hissed out, grinning, "--live the King...!!"

 

Before anyone could react, Ray fired at the man who sat before them. The bullet pierced his head, and he fell limp. With that, Ray grinned, before falling backwards, the blade disappearing as if it were a mirage. The wound remained though, blood staining Ray’s jacket.

 

_ Until then, he lives on, hunting the man who tricked and deceived all for his selfish desires. _

 

Ryan caught Ray before his body hit the ground. Ray struggled to breathe, gasping for air, but smiling as he looked up at Ryan with hazy eyes.

“Ray! Ray, no, don’t leave me, not again,” Ryan cried, holding his lover tightly, “Not when I finally found you.”

 

_ The Rose King is not strong. He can only make flowers grow.  _

 

“R-ryan,” Ray murmured, “I’m sorry. I’m so sorry.”

“No, no, don’t apologize. Save your breath, please.”

 

_ This is what he has believed for decades and decades. _

 

“I did it though,” Ray murmured, “I finally won. You’re all safe.”

“Shut up! Ray, just, be quiet. Save your strength, we’re going to get you out of here, you’re going to be okay, please.”

Ray reached up weakly to brush away the tears that fell from Ryan’s eyes. Ryan clutched his hand, holding it tightly. Ray smiled.

 

_ If only he knew that his love and devotion for his fallen comrades made him stronger than anyone.  _

 

“I love you,” Ray murmured, “I love you so much.”

“Ray,” Ryan sobbed out, “Please.”

 

_ If only he knew that he was not alone.  _

 

“I love you Ryan.”

 

_ The Rose King is loved. _

 

“I love you, Ray. I always have. Always will.”

 

_ He has always been loved. _

 

Ray’s hand fell from Ryan’s. Life faded from his eyes, and he remained frozen, a small smile on his face. Ryan held his lover, sobbing as the flames died around them.

 

_ Always, always, he will always be loved. _

* * *

 

A month passed.

 

They had buried Ray’s body up in the mountains, far away where no one would disturb it. Ryan went up there often, bringing roses or other flowers for the lad. It was the least he could do.

Days continued on as they used to. Once everyone had recovered from the cruel reality their friend had passed on for them, they tried to live on, for his sake. Ryan remained strong, stern almost, in order to keep sane. His heart had been shattered after all. How he could go on, he didn’t really know.

It was when he visited Ray’s grave once more, that he stumbled upon Joel Heyman, standing before it. He charged, and grabbed the man, knocking them both down into the grass beside Ray’s grave.

 

“You!” Ryan cried, as angry tears spilled from his eyes, “You _lied_ to me! We went there, and he _still_ died!! You fucking lied to me!!”

Joel watched Ryan with a blank expression, and that fueled Ryan’s anger even more.

“Say something you fuck!” 

Joel said nothing. Ryan was tempted to hit the man, to beat his fucking face in right here. But he couldn’t.

 

Not when they were where Ray rested.

 

“I told you,” Joel finally said, causing Ryan to wince, “Once the Rose King’s role is fulfilled, he shall wilt and fade. Like a flower.”

Ryan glared down at the man.

“If you give me the powers of each king, I shall return to you the life of one you have lost. After all, it is easy to make a flower bloom again.”

“I don’t have the powers,” Ryan hissed out, “We tried to use them, but nothing happened. They faded away alongside Kdin and Ray.”

Joel smirked.

“That’s what you believe,” he murmured, “Answer my question. In exchange for Ray’s life, I shall have the powers of each king.”

“And what would you do with those powers? You saw what happened to Kdin, he became a monster.”

“I already am a monster. Did you forget that?”

 

Ryan got off Joel, who proceeded to stand up. Ryan remained on the ground, looking up at the man who grinned. 

“If Ray can come back,” Ryan began, “If I can have him back, yes. You may take the powers.”

 

Joel smiled, eyes gleaming a bright yellow. 

“Then a deal has been made,” he said, “I always felt bad for the mistake I had made long ago. I thank you for giving me this chance to fix everything. Farewell, Blood King. Live prosperous and well.”

Ryan shut his eyes, knowing what to expect from their last encounter. When he opened them again, the man was gone. 

 

Ray was nowhere in sight either.

 

“... Of course,” Ryan murmured, “I’m a fool. Why trust a dragon?” 

He made his way back to the car, and drove back home, a naive, foolish hope tucked in the back of his mind.

 

* * *

 

The next day, after a small heist, Ryan found himself alone in one of the safehouses. He had received messages from the others to lay low, and that no one was to do anything until told.

He didn’t really like sitting still for long periods of time.

Instead, he got up, and exited the safehouse, the chilly air of Los Santos biting as his skin. He stood outside for a while, taking deep breaths of air.

 

Roses filled his lungs at one point.

 

That hope that he had hidden arises, and he followed the scent. It was stupid, foolish, he was afraid of the answer, but at the same time, what if?

When he turned the corner, into a closed alley way, he found the answer. And tears swelled in his eyes. 

Roses grew along the walls, out from the concrete, all to cushion the sleeping king who lay upon the bed. Ryan carefully approached him, afraid, hopeful, in awe. When he stood before the man, he knelt down, and shook him gently awake.

The king’s eyes fluttered open.

 

“Good morning,” Ryan murmured, tears flowing from his eyes.

Ra _y_ stared at his lover, and tears flowed from his eyes as well. He reached up to cup Ryan’s cheeks, as if to confirm that this was real.

 

_ It was.  _

 

“Ray,” Ryan whispered, “Welcome home.”

“Ryan,” Ray breathed out, “Ryan, you’re here. You’re alive.”

“As are you.”

 

Ray almost jumped at Ryan, hugging him tightly as tears fell from their eyes. Ryan held onto his lover tightly, never intending to let go again.

 

“I love you,” Ray murmured, “I love you so much.”

“I love you too,” Ryan replied, smiling, “I always have.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so this was what i had for this story!! nothing too grand, too fancy, just a simple story about love (u w u  
> i hope this makes up for my inactivity!! real life has been real hard, but i try to write in my spare time when i can!! i just had this sitting in my folder for god knows how long, so i thought, hey!! i have some free time!! maybe someone will like this!! so i hope you do!! please leave a comment, i would love feedback!! thanks!! <33
> 
> (contact me at oceanicmarina.tumblr.com!)


End file.
